What happens in Agreste Mansion, stays in the Agreste house!
by kikkie
Summary: After a horrible storm hits Paris, Adrien invites his friends to his mansion some fun. A story of lust, truth and just plain old having a fun time with your buds. Although sometimes, to much fun is a bad thing to do. Rated M for lemon scenes, cursing and fighting. Pairings are Adrien/Marinette and Nino/Alya. The teens are 18 in the story. Lemons...just lemons.
1. Storm

_**Kikkie: First off, I would like to say...that I am pervert. Also I needed to take all my erotic writing out of me so I could keep Mates rated T. Even though people are begging for it, I shall not succumb to the rated M side! Even though the MLB needs more rated M stories on Fanfic, I shall not go to the M side! Anyway, this story is all my erotic words for the Mates series. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I wonder where Adrien is." Chloe asked herself as she stared at the empty seat that Adrien normally sat in.

"Huh…" Alix spoke as she walks past Adrien seat. "Where's Marinette and Alya?"

"And Nino too?" Kim asked as the entire class notice that two rows were missing people. The teacher wasn't in today ether, but the adults didn't care much for the older woman as they did those four kids. The substitute was listening to music on his phone as the students begins to brain storm many reasons why these four young adults weren't here in class.

"Oh no, maybe they were attack by Akuma!" Nathan said in a worry tone of voice.

"No, I haven't seen a change in the Ladyblog." Lila says as she scrolls through the blog. She then searches on Goggle to see if anything had happened in the world, but she had no results.

"Then, where are they?" Sabrina asked. "Its not like Adrien to miss school, well unless he had a shoot to go to."

"And if he didn't!" Chloe said as she stands up from her chair. "Something wrong with my Adrien. I just know!"

"Your Adrien?" Lila asked. "He's mine blondy!"

"As if! We've been friends since we were in diapers! Were meant for each other."

"Adrien and I are the best when it comes to modeling!" Lila said with a smirk. "WE were meant for each other."

"Oh great, another Adrien fangirl." Kim muttered under his breath.

"Why don't we all go over to Adrien's house then, see if he's dead." Vincent said in a mocking tone. He didn't realize that the whole class was agreeing to his idea until everyone stood up. The young man sighed as he followed his classmates to the rich boys mansion. Once they had climb the gate that surrounded Adrien's house, Chloe used an emergency key given to her family by Gabriel to unlocked the front door. Once inside the house, the first thing the kids notice was how the house smelled.

"Has someone been smoking?" Alix asked. "And if so why the fuck was I not invited."

"Forget weed, where's Adrien?" Lila asked. Her question was soon answered when she heard his voice coming from the kitchen. The blonde and the brunette made their way towards the kitchen as their classmates begin to admire Adrien home. The two girls smile when they saw the blonde hunk in the kitchen cooking himself something to eat, but their smile faded when they saw a blue haired girl next to him, or morally in front of him with his arms wrapped around her waist. The girl was wearing a white strap top that barely reached her navel or covered her breast, a purple pair of panties and purple thigh highs. Adrien was only wearing black PJ pants ( **I always put him in those bottoms, I am starting to notice a pattern** ).

"You smell nice." Adrien purred as he presses his nose to her head. The girl with the blue hair giggled at his remark. Lila, who had been watching the whole time, purposely coughed to gain their attention. The two looked over to her then screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Adrien shouted at the two girls. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?"

"Who is this slut!?" Lila asked.

"That's Marinette!" Chloe shouted.

"The Asian girl you've been spreading those mean rumors about?" Lila asked.

"You started those horrible rumors!" Marinette shouted.

"Well as if they weren't true, I mean look at how you-ARH!" Marinette shouted before tackling Chloe to the ground. Lila and Adrien watch as Marinette beat the living crap out of Chloe, she even sent her flying across the room like she was a rag doll at some point. After watching Chloe being thrown across the room, Adrien gathered up everyone in the living room to ask:

"Why the _**FUCK**_ are you all in my house?" Adrien growled at the group of young adults in his living room.

"We were worried about you." Rose said. "You didn't come in class so we thought the worse had happen to you, Marinette, Alya and Nino."

"OH MY GOD!" Marinette shouted. "Where's Nino and Alya!?"

"My guess is one of the guest rooms. Can you go find them? I have to make sure these idiots don't destroy anything in my house." Adrien said. Marinette nods her head before turning around to look for her friends. The males in the room all stared at her behind as she walked away.

"That ass." Kim muttered as he holds his hand up and make indecency waves with them. Trying to make it look like he is forming her butt. Adrien, who saw this, walks over to Kim and punches him in the face, sending the large male flying off his seat.

"Ground rules everyone!" Adrien shouted. "1. Do not enter my fucking house without calling me first! 2. DON'T EVER DO THIS AGAIN! 3. No more spreading rumors about my girl, and that goes for the BOTH of you." Adrien said as he points to both Kim and Chloe.

"I never said anything." Kim moans as he gets to his seat.

"Quit the bullshit, you helped blonde here spread rumors about Marinette. And also, if I see you touch her, I am going to get my gun and turn you into a woman with one shot." Adrien growled. "And don't think I can't do it!"

"Adrien what has gotten into you?" Lila asked.

"I am annoyed, today was suppose to be a perfect day, but you morons fucked it over! And I am not talking about everyone, I am talking about Lila and Chloe!" Adrien growled. "Now, all of you are going to go home. Or school, I don't care! Just get out of my house, and by everyone, I mean Chloe, Lila and Kim!"

"But we-GO!" Adrien shouted at Lila. before leaving the room. He makes his way back to the kitchen where Marinette was finishing the breakfast she had started earlier. He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist as he held her close.

"Did you find Nino and Alya?"

"Yea, there having a trip in the pool." Marinette giggled. "I thought we ate all those cookies."

"Your cookies are the best." Adrien moans. "Both your cookies."

"You are so perverted." Marinette giggled as a small blush appeared on her face.

"You make me that way babe." Adrien said before closing his eyes to remember the day before today.

* * *

(Yesterday)

"Why is that when ever I see you, I feel like punching a wall." Adrien growled as he stared up at the tall muscle male in front of him. He and Nino were in the school parking lot enjoying a specially designed joints that looked like cigarettes, only to be interrupted by Kim and his gang of meat heads.

"I'm just asking for Chloe number, that's all." Kim said with a smirk on his face.

"I may not like Chloe, but I will be dam if I get bitched at because you decided to send her dick pics." Adrien growled. The 18 year old male had changed a lot since his freshman years. His body had grown to that of a muscler gymnastic athletic, and that was all thanks to his hero side. He wore a skin tight sleeves black shirt under a grey long sleeve button up shirt with black baggy jeans and and burgundy sneakers. His hair had become longer, reaching to his shoulders in a messy way, and because of the late nights as Chat Nior, he had noticeable black circles under his eyes. The young man had given up on his look in hopes no one would hire him, but he was greatly mistaken! In fact, a lot of people like his bad boy/tired look he was doing so much that he is currently one of Paris top male and unisex models.

"You think after getting akumitied because of rejection he'd learn a lesson." Nino said with a smile on his face.

"Seriously." Adrien said as he looks down into his jacket pocket to see Plagg eating a huge chunk of cheese.

"I know right!" One of Kim friends said. "Why not go after Marinette, rumor has it she spread her legs wide for any guy."

"Why fuck a dirty hole when I can get a platinum?" Kim said. Adrien left eye twitches in annoyance at their words. Kim notice this and smiles:

"Aww! Did I hit a nerve rich boy?" Kim said in a mocking tone. Adrien blows a large gust of smoke at Kim's face. When done, he walks over to the large man, gently pressed his hands on his shoulder, then yanked his face towards his forehead, injuring his nose in the process. Kim falls to the ground as he screams in pain. Adrien throws his tiny joint at the male before walking away, with Nino not to far behind him. The two made their way to the school's courtyard, there, they saw Marinette and Alya sitting down at a table being annoyed by Chloe, Lila and their gang of rich kids. Adrien watches from afar, admiring Marinette in the process.

"You look like a 20 dollar hooker!" Chloe shouted. Marinette rolled her eyes as she looks away. She was wearing a light pink low cut v neck tank top above a white thin strapped shirt and white shorts on her bottom, black thigh highs and white five-inch heel ankle boots. She had on black thick wing style eye liner on with a punk look going on at the bottom of her eye, and light purple lipstick that blended well with her skin. Marinette was considered the hottest girl in the school's junior year, and that was mostly for her drop dead hot body. Her long blue messy hair that reaches almost down to her waist, her big plumb lips, long legs, her big chest that was double D size, and her somewhat big hips made all the guys stare at her butt all day. She was Victoria secret model material, to bad she like designing clothes then posing in them.

"Your just jealous cause your flat as a board." Marinette said. "And also, my look is not to entertain hormonal men like you miss Richie Rich! I dress like this because its 80 fucking degress outside." Marinette said before looking at her friend. Ayla was on her phone texting someone something, or playing on the Ladyblog, Adrien could not see from his view point. Like Marinette, Alya was desired by almost all the boys in school, she didn't have an exact same body like Marinette but she did have the ass of her Hispanic ancestors. She wore white shorts similar to Marinette, but they didn't button around her hips, visible panty straps on her hips, a yellow small open button up blouse that stopped a few inches above her black boots to go with this sexy look of hers.

"And stop bitching at us! We get it, you don't like the way we dress! Now go away!" Alya said.

"This is our table for lunch! So ether move or I will report you to the principles office!" Chloe shouted at the girl, making Marinette sighed. If there was one thing noticeable about the young woman through out the years. Its that she always looked tired or depressed, plus it didn't help that she barely smiled when she became a junior. Adrien presumed the world had gotten to her, while many of their classmates thought she was going through a goth faze.

"Fine, take your fucking table." Marinette growled before standing up from her sitting position. Her hand moves her long hair from her face as she walks away from the group of rich kids. Alya growls at the group before following her friend. The two girls walk to another table that was a little bit dirtier than the other table they were sitting at. Marinette pulls out a a sketch book and begins to draw. Adrien was about to walk over to the girl but was stopped when Chloe grabbed him by his arm.

"Adrikins! Where have you been?" Chloe asked. Adrien looks over to Nino for backup, but saw he left him there with the rich kids.

"Come on bro!" Adrien muttered before looking at the group of high rich kids that screwed over his life, literally! In his sophomore year a bunch of rich kids started to go to school because Adrien was getting popular in the media. His father, who is a business genius, decided to use Adrien as a spoke person to help all these kids come out of their shells and go to public school, particularly his school. His school was becoming so popular that it became a private school for the rich and wealthy. Which meant students had to pay to attend the school, Marinette and Alya still come because they and few other of his friends, had recieved scholarship, while Adrien pays for Nino's tuition. Over all, this school is another prison that watches over Adrien like a dog and he hated it.

"Oh my god Adrien, have you seen what Marinette is wearing today?" Lila asked. Out of all the kids in this school, Adrien hated Lila the most. And its not because she wants to ruin the Ladybug reputation, which she has done A LOT of times, it was because she started this who rich kids coming to school thing.

"She looks okay." Adrien responded in the nice's way he could. Lila leans towards him a bit and started to sniff his clothes. She then gasped and looked wide eyed at him.

"Oh my god, have you been smoking pot?" She asked in shock.

"Yes Lila, I do it almost every lunch hour." Adrien responded.

"Adrien the more you smoke the more you'll get hungry." Lila said. "Remember what Roger said, if you get any bigger no one will hire you." Lila said.

"I'm not starving for a photo shot." Adrien responded. Chloe, who was close by, gently places hand on Adrien leg. The blonde male swipes her hand off his leg like she was a bug. He opens his mouth to say something, but stopped when he felt a drop of water on his nose. He looks up to the pitch black sky and groans in annoyance.

"I forgot it was going to rain today." He said before he walked away from the group of kids. He walks into the school and dials his father cell number. It takes a couple of tries, but his father eventually answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

"I wanted to know if you were in America by now. The news said its going to be a heavy rain fall today." Adrien said.

"I have landed in America and Nat is with me." Gabriel said.

"That's all I wanted to know. Be safe." Adrien said. His father didn't even bother to say bye before hanging up the phone. Adrien sighed before placing the phone back into his pocket, three years and their relationship is still rocky. Although at this age, Adrien might stop caring for his dad. Who know!?

"Hey?" A voice called to him. Adrien turned his to see Marinette standing next to him.

"Oh, hey!" Adrien said with a smile. "How's life?"

"Busy." Marinette said with a gently smile. "How's your dad?"

"He's a dick, which means he's fine." Adrien said, making them both giggle. Her smile was so sweet and kind, it always helped him through the years. She only smiled to him. At the beginning of their Junior year, Adrien was about to ask her out after Alya told him that she had a crush on him. But around that time, the rumors about her sleeping around started to spread and it made him unease. Adrien stared at her for a few minutes before the sweet moment was ruined when Lila and Chloe came out of nowhere and pushed her aside.

"Oh look Chloe, if it isn't the school tart!" Lila said as she wrapped her arm around Adrien. "I see she's after her next victim."

"We were just talking." Marinette responded.

"Whatever!" Chloe growled. "Look, Marinette, I get it! You feel the need to have sex with everyone just so you can feel pretty. But the bottom line is, your not! Your ugly, your so ugly Adrien stopped being friends with you."

"That's not the-and the whole punk look is so last year!"Lila said, cutting Adrien off mid-sentence. Marinette looked straight at Adrien before growling some mean words. Adrien watches the blue haired girl walk away from the three. Once gone, he turns around and shouted:

"WHY!?" Adrien shouted.

"She was probably trying to hit on you Adrien." Lila said. "God only knows what the hell is happening in between her legs."

"She's fucked a few guys, who cares!" Adrien shouted.

"Anyway!" Lila said as she tries to change the subject. "I was wondering if you could give me a lift home?"

"In this weather?" Adrien asked, he sounded annoyed.

"Yea, my parents are out of town and I think my power is off." Lila said. "I don't like the dark Adrien. And I know your house has a back-up generator when its comes to storms like this."

"Go over to Chloe's then, her place has a back-up generator." Adrien said. The lights of the school flicker for a second before returning back to normal. The storm hasn't even started fully yet and already things were acting up. Adrien knew he needed to get home before things got worse.

"Why don't we go over to my house for a sleep over!" Chloe said with a smirk on her face. Lila nods her head in agreement, Adrien groans at the two girls smile.

"Look, I need to go. My class will start soon." Adrien said before walking away from the two girl in a hurry.

* * *

The day went on as usual, boring class, doing work and stuff. It was only till near the end of the day that things got interesting, and by interesting, I mean horrible. Outside of the school was a weather disaster! Strong winds, heavy rain fall and black skies that made the day look like night. Adrien and Nino wasted no time heading to the parking lot to get out of the school before they got stuck in traffic. Since Adrien was 18, he was able to convince his father to let him buy and drive a car to and from school. It was a green Lamborghini Urus with black tinted window that covered the back seat. Adrien throws his book bag to the back seat then climbs into the car with his friend in the passenger seat.

"So why did we leave third period in a hurry?" Nino asked.

"Chloe and Lila wanted a lift home. I rather chew bricks!" Adrien said as he slowly backs away from his parking spot.

"So basically we are running away from two girls?" Nino asked.

"Yes." Adrien answered as he drove out of the parking lot and into the rainy storm. The young man drives in front of the school where he saw Marinette and Alya standing by the entrance. In Marinette hand was a broken umbrella that looked like it was pulled up by the wind.

"Is that Alya and Marinette?" Adrien asked his friend.

"Yea, because of the storm I think all bus's are cancelled." Nino said. "Plus, Marinett parents are out of town for business or something."

"How are they going to get home?" Adrien asked.

"Walk?" Nino asked. Adrien rolled his eyes before backing his car up close to the school entrance. Once near, Adrien gets out of his car to look at the two.

"Need a ride?" Adrien asked.

"Its fine, I am getting going home with Alya." Marinette said with a smile.

"Yea, we can walk." Alya responded. A strong gush of wind forcefully pulls Marinette umbrella out of her hand, making it fly straight into the face of none other than Chloe. She blonde woman growls before looking over to Marinette.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chloe shouted.

"On second thought, we'll take you up on that ride." Marinette said before running to the car doors. She and Alya climbs into the back of the car. Marinette gently sets her purse into the back pocket of the driver seat. Inside her purse was sleeping Tikki, apparently shitty weather makes Kwami's sleepy because Plagg was sleeping inside Adrien jacket. Chloe walks over to Adrien with the broken umbrella in her hand.

"What the fuck? I have been looking all over for you!" Chloe shouted.

"Sorry Chloe, I was looking for you and Lila too. Its just, Marinette and Alya don't have rides since the bus canceled duo to the storm. And I can't just let them walk in this dangerous weather." Adrien said.

"Then ditch their asses here!" Chloe growled.

"I could, or I could be a nice person and take them home." Adrien said.

"Good luck, west side is block by a tree, which is where both of those two live!" Chloe said with a smile on her face. Marinette and Alya looked at each other with worried faces at what she just said. Adrien stared at the ground for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Okay, so they'll come to my house." Adrien told the blonde. Chloe gasped as her eyes widen in shock. Marinette and Alya were giggling in the back seat of the car as Adrien climbs back into the drivers seat

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: I am very glad I got this story done in three day. It was long and tiresome, but worth it none the less. Also, I finally found a picture of Adrien and Marinette in a sexy, but it was to erotic to use as this cover. X'D I so love tumblr!** _


	2. Nino and Alya

"Wow, talk about money rich boy." Alya said with a smile on her face. The four young adults made their way into Adrien living room as the blonde male heads to his room. Once inside, he sets Plagg in a small box that was the Kwami's bed, then slides the box under the bed. The black kwami yawns and moves his body a bit before falling asleep again. Adrien walks over to his closet and begins to change his wet rags to something dry and conferable. Which was another tight sleeveless black shirt with grey/silver basketball shorts.

"Outside is horrible." Marinette said as she gently puts her purse on a counter that had a lot of expensive stuff on it. She didn't want Tikki to get hurt if something happened while she was sleeping. She then walks over to the couch and takes a seat, only to be stopped by Adrien.

"No!" Adrien shouted as he helps the woman up. "Sorry, that couch and every furniture in this room is new and my dad would kill me if anything got wet." Adrien in a fast tone of voice. Marinette nods her head as she begins to take off her wet clothes...right in front of everyone in the room. She strips away her white shorts, tank top and her shoes. Leaving her in only a dark blue pair of panties, her thigh highs and a white thin strap top that barely covered her navel. She takes a seat on the couch and looks down at her phone. Alya does the same, stripping away her top and bottom and leaving her in an yellow bra and with bikini panties. Adrien closes his eyes as he bites his index finger, trying his best not to stare at their tits. Nino on the other hand was joining in, removing his clothes so that he was only in his underwear.

"You guys are weird." Adrien muttered to himself.

"I know." Alya said before sticking her hand down into Marinette book bag. She pulls out a a pink container and a yellow top. She puts on the top that was exactly like Marinette before opening the container. Adrien looks down to see a bunch of mini chocolate cookies.

"Cookies?" Adrien asked.

"Weed cookies!" Alya said with a smile. "We were going to get high at Mari house since her folks weren't home, but the strange weather changed our plans."

"Ooooh! Hit me up!" Nino said, Alya picks one cookie from the container then gently puts it in his mouth. It didn't take a genius to see that Nino and Alya have feelings for each, but you might need a telescope to see that Adrien had feelings for Marinette.

"Want one Mari, you made them." Alya said.

"No, I can't get high, remember?" Marinette said. She then looks over to Adrien and smiled: "You want a cookie?"

"No, but if you can't get high why plan to get high at your house?"

"Because I had a bottle of rum to play around with." Alya said. A bulb pops up above his head before leaving the room. He is gone for a few seconds before coming back with a bottle and some glasses.

"SHOTS!" Adrien shouted at his friends.

* * *

(Three hour later)

"FIVE!" Adrien shouted before slamming his shot glass to the table. The four adults were sitting around the coffee table taking shots and eating cookies for the last three hours. Two empty bottles were at the edge of the table. While one half empty one was in Adrien hand. The blonde male was having the time of his life, he was with old friend drinking and getting high on mini cookies that made him feel like he was flying. But they were long lasting, so he kept eating his share.

"Oh, weed and liquor do not mix well." Alya said as she looks around the room. "Has anyone seen my glasses?

"Their on your head." Marinette giggled as she looks down at her empty glass. She sticks it out to Adrien for more vodka. The young man nods his head as he pours into her shot glass. Once done. Alya opens her mouth to say:

"Lets play truth or dare."

"T or D?" Nino asked. "That kitty shit."

"Not when I play." Alya said with a smile on her face. After a couple of shots, the group of young adults agree to the game. Alya starts everyone off. "Truth or dare...Adrien!"

"Uh, truth." Adrien responded.

"Is it true you are packing six inches?" Alya asked. Marinette burst into laughter at the question as Adrien smiles.

"Its actually seven." He said with a smile on his face. "My turn! Nino!"

"Dare!" Nino said.

"Oh, brave, I dare you to..." Adrien thought. "Do jumping jacks."

"Weak." Alya muttered as Nino stood up. The young man jumps seven times before falling to the ground, knocking his head over the table in the process. Once checked out, Nino looks over to Marinette to asked:

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Marinette responded.

"I dare you to remove your top." He said. Adrien glass fell out of his hand as he looked wide eyed at Nino.

"Don't ask her to do that!" Adrien said with a blush. Marinette was giggling at the request.

"No, no, I am not that kind of girl Nino." Marinette chuckled. "I think we've all had enough to drink and eat. Lets call it a night."

"I agree." Alya said before laying down near the table. Marinette just rolled her eyes before standing up from the table. Adrien watches her from afar as she walked. She seemed to walk normal for some who practically had half a bottle of vodka and a couple of weed cookies. Maybe she had a high resistance than he did? Adrien stood up from his sitting position, picking up the empty bottles of vodka, he follows Marinette to the kitchen and throws the bottles away. The young man looks over to Marinette, who was washing her hands for some unknown reason.

"So..." Adrien started, gaining the attention of Marinette in the process. "How has life been for you?"

"I think you already asked me that question." Marinette said with a giggle.

"Right!" Adrien responded. "Sorry, I just feel nervous that's all."

"About what?" Marinette asked.

"Well, being around you." He said. A small blush appeared on Marinette face with a kind smile. Throughout the years, many things have changed, from the school becoming private to Adrien look, but one thing that never changed was Marinette cute smile. Adrien walks over to her, gently placing his hand on her cheek, he pulls her into a kiss. Marinette does not fight in, she closes her eyes and kisses him back. The kiss was short lived when Adrien separated their lips.

"Uh...I have to ask you something." Adrien started.

"Ask away." Marinette said. Her lips perked up waiting for him to kiss her again.

"How many guys have you been with?" Adrien asked. Marinette sweet happy face turned into a sour expression as she wiggled herself from his grasp.

"What?" She asked.

"I know its a personal question, but I need to know." Adrien said as Marinette crosses her arms.

"You need to know how many guys I have had between my legs?" Marinette asked.

"Well, not like that."

"But it sounds like it!" Marinette growled. "I can't believe! Oh my god, did you invite me here just to have sex with me?"

"NO!" Adrien shouted. "Alya told me you had a crush on me and...I...aw crap." Adrien said when he realized where he had just fucked up. Marinette hand went to her mouth as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She walks past Adrien in a hurry, not bothering to look at him. She walks past Nino and Alya, not even looking at them as she cries.

"Girl?" Alya asked. She stands up to her feet and walks over to the hallway that lead to multiple rooms in the house. Adrien comes walking into the room a few seconds later.

"Have you seen Marinette?" He asked.

"Why?" Alya asked as she crosses her arms. She may have been drunk and high, but she still had some sense to see something was wrong.

"I was trying to somewhat...ask Marinette out and...uh...I..." Adrien said. "The young man was lost for words.

"Let me guess, you asked her about the rumors?" Nino asked as he stood up. Alya eyes widen at the blonde.

"Are you fucking stupid!?" Alya shouted.

"I just needed to know." Adrien responded.

"I swear all men are the same! We give you a bone, then you go after the whole fucking chicken because a leg was enough." Alya growled.

"Look just tell me where she is!"

"I am not telling you shit!" Alya shouted.

"You are in my house! You ether tell me where she is or I- *SMACK!*

Was the sound Nino heard when he saw Alya fist meet Adrien cheek. The blonde male stared down at the brown girl, for a scrawny young woman she sure packed a major punch! He stared at her for a few seconds before running away from Ayla, the brown haired girl chases after Adrien.

"Come back here! I'mma kick your ass for what you said!" Alya shouted as she chased the blonde. Nino follows close behind as his best friend gets chased down by a scrawny brunette in his house. When he turns the corner of his house, he ran straight into a room that had an open door. He closes the door then locks it. Sighing in relief, he looks forward and saw Marinette crying on the bed of the guest room he was hiding in.

"Mari..." He spoke. He then grabs his cheek in pain, spitting the blood gathered in his mouth, he walks over to the bed where she was crying. He takes a seat next to her then sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not!" Marinette responded.

"Yes I am-THEN WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?" Marinette shouted at the blonde in anger.

"I just...it's a guy thing!"

"Its a guy thing to think horrible of a girl just because of what he heard from people." Marinette growled. "How many guys have I slept with? What the hell man!?"

"Again I am sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well you offended me! And you made me feel horrible."

"Why does it upset you so much?" Adrien asked. Marinette wipes her tears before looking over to him. She opens her mouth to respond but was cut off when she heard Alya and Nino coming towards the room.

"I WILL PAINT HIS HOUSE WITH HIS BLOOD!" Alya voice echoed through the halls. Adrien eyes widen as the thought of Alya killing him.

"I'm going to die." Adrien muttered.

"You deserve it after how you acted." Marinette muttered as she stood up from the bed. She stretches her body a bit before grabbing Adrien wrist. She then drags him to the closet and closes the door. The second the door closed, was the second Alya kicked the door opened. Both of the young adults eyes widen as Alya walked around the room.

"Come out Adrien and get your beating!"

"Why does she want to kill me?" Adrien whispered.

"She acts like that when she is drunk." Marinette muttered. "Just dropping a pen would get her to kill you."

"Oh my god..." Adrien muttered.

"Oh don't worry, she's high as well."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means she'll get horny in a few minutes."

"What the hell is..." Adrien voice became silent when he saw Ayla kissing Nino up against the wall. His hand were gripping her behind for dear life as their tongues danced. When the two seperated, Nino looks down to the ground in shame.

"We shouldn't do this here."

"Oh come on, were all alone." Alya said.

"Yea, but this is my bud's house. I don't want to step any boundaries."

"Oh, like at school, that bathroom and the park?" Ayla asked. The two teens in the closet watched red face as the shy brown haired girl slowly moves her body down to her knees. Nino bits his bottom lip as glasses wearing girl begins to remove his belt. Then his pants, and finally his zipper, pulling the khaki fabric down to his knees, his long hard member sprung up, nearly knocking her glasses off in the process.

"Holy shit he's hung like a hoarse." Marinette thought at the image before her.

"Huh, so the rumors are true about black people." Adrien thought. "I wonder if the same goes for Asians?"

"Oh I can tell you missed me." Alya said as she stared the rock hard cock right in front of her face. Nino begins to breath heavily as his eyes stared at the door. Standing somewhat guard to see if his friend was coming. Alya chuckles at his behavior before removing her top, freeing her medium size breast in the process. Both her hand then make their way to his memeber, strocking the long thing, the tip of her tongue presses against the sensitive flesh. The male hisses as he tries to keep an eye on the hallway. Alya spits on the long length then rubs her saliva over his length, coating it in her spit while giving his cock pleasure.

"Remeber that time in school, when I wore those shorts?" Alya said. "You could stop staring at my ass, you kept getting hard even when I was sitting down."

"That was your fualt!" Nino growled. "I know you did it on purpose!"

"I did, and it worked didn't it." Alya giggled. "I loved it when you dragged me into the storage room, then fucked me for a whole two hours. That big cock of yours fucking all three of my holes, I couldnt walk straight afterwards, but it was so worth it."

"Who knew Alya could talk so dirty." Adrien thought. He then looks down to Marinette. "I wonder if Marinette the same?"

"Oh my god!" Marinette thought. "Alya told me she fell and hurt herself!"

"Stop talking..." Nino begged. "Your making me horny."

"That's the goal." Alya responded. She takes a hold of his member then slowly puts it in her mouth, the young man hissed before looking down at the girl who pratically had his whole length in her mouth. She moves her head back and forth, making his cock go deeper into her mouth and even her throat. Nino sighed at the feeling he was giving her.

"Fuck this." Nino hissed. He grabbed Alya pony tail before thrust his hips forward, allowing his rode to go faster and harder into her mouth. The two teens watched as Nino used her mouth for his pleasure. Holding her by her hair, thrusting into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Lines of saliva falls down her mouth and on to her chest, her eyes were rolled back while black tears rolled down her cheeks. He was moving so fast that her glasses fell down to the ground when her mind entered a world of pleasure on its own.

"I'm close!" Nino growled. He held her by her hair when he felt her nose presses against his skin. He came, spurting out a line straight into the her throat. She groans, the feeling of his seeds sliding down her throat felt amazing to her that it made her dizzy. As he finishes, he lets go of her hair, allowing the young woman to slide his cock out of her mouth. She looks down before coughing up a thin line of white liquids from her mouth. A swallowing sound was heard from her before a chuckling sound.

"Delicious." Alya said before giving him a wink as she licks the side of her lips. "Now, where are my glasses?"

Nino kneels to the ground to pick up her glasses. He then places them on her face, allow the young woman to see the blushing male in front of him. The image before him was intoxication. Alya topless with a flushed face and running eyeliner down her cheeks. Her lip stick smudge with saliva an other bodily fluids. The sight made his tired member stand up proud again, much to Alya delight when she say it stand up. She stood up from her sitting position, turns her body around, then begins to remove her shorts. Nino watches speechless as she rolls her thong off her hips to her feet, bending over as she did this, giving him a perfect view of her wet pussy.

"My turn." She said before pushing him down on his back. She climbs on top of his body, and without a second thought, gently slides him into her. Nino gasped at the feeling of her wet folds engulfing his cock into her hot folds of pleasure. She moves her hips up and down, the grinds them against his cock, forcing it not to only go deep, but to move faster in her.

"Oh fuck me yes!" Alya screamed. The teens in the closet were red face at what they were watching.

"I think coming to this house was a horrible Idea." Marinette thought to herslef as she tries to ignore the poking feeling she was getting on her rear. She dint even have to look to know Adrien was getting turned on by this.

"Oh god I have a boner!" Adrien thought. "I need stop watching, but its looks like its getting good!"

"Give it to me Nino!" Alya shouted. She looked like she was practically jumping on his rock hard cock. Nino was holding her by the waist as she moves up and down. The young man hissed and groan, trying his best not to come into her.

"Oh shit Alya..." He moaned. He was close and he knew it, so he grabs her by the waist, then yanked her body down as he rolled on top of her. The young woman gasped as he started to thrust uncontrollably into her wet fold. Every thrust sent shivers up her spine, making her mind go up to cloud nine. Her body trembles as her finger nails scrap against the rug she was getting fucked on. Her breast were moving back and forth so much that Nino practically dove right on to her chest to take one of them into his mouth. Sucking like a milk thirsty baby, Alya moans before cuming all over his member, coating it with her juices. Nino thrust one big hard time before releasing his seeds into her.

"Oh my god." Alya moaned as she tries to take control of her breathing. Nino just fell on top of her, resting his head on her breasts. They laid there on the rug for a few minutes before standing up and getting changed. When they were in what little clothes they had, they walked out the room. Pretending that nothing happened, they continue their search around the house for the two teens. Once gone, Marinette and Adrien fell out of the closet and landed straight in the wooden floor.

* * *

Kikkie: Ive been wanting to do a lemon scene with those two for a while now. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	3. Adrien and Marinette

"Holy crap they need to be porn stars!" Marinette said with a huge blush on her face. Adrien, who still had a boner, was staring up at the roof trying to figure out what he had just witness.

"How the hell could she handle that thing!?" Adrien asked. Marinette just rolled her eyes as she stood up from the floor.

"Come on, lets go find them so Alya can kick your spoiled ass!

"And I am sorry!" Adrien shouted as he gets to his feet. The blue haired girl looked up at him in annoyance. "Look, if I had known about your feelings, I would have- not said anything, I know." Marinette said as she walks towards the door. She was stopped when Adrien grabbed her by the wrist. He turns her body around and looks at her.

"Your just annoying me now." Marinette said. "I get it! You wanted pussy, that's all you wanted!"

"No!" Adrien growled. "If I had known about your feelings...we would be _**dating**_ by now."

"Your lying." Marinette retorted. "Your just like every other teenage hormonal asshole in our school. You just want to get in between my legs, then throw me out so you can date Lila or Chloe. Which is a bit of a shocker because their willing to get down on your command alpha!"

"What are you talking about?"

"All those guys you think I slept with, I never touched them! I went on one date with each of those boys, Kim being one of them, but I never gave on the first date! Then all of a sudden, rumors about me sleeping with a bunch of boys start to spread like the flu! Now every guy that ask me out on a date wants to fuck me!" Marinette said. "And I thought you'd be different, but I was wrong."

"That's not true!

"Your just like everyone else."

"No, I am not!" Adrien growled. "Marinette I like you, more than you realize! I think I am in love with you."

"Stop lying!"

"I am not lying!" Adrien shouted. "Look, I am so sorry that I asked those things. Marinette I love you, I have been in love with you since our sophomore year!"

"Adrien your going to end up like all the boys in our classes. With a boner, but getting nothing in the end." Marinette tell him. Adrien bit his bottom lip for a second before pressing his lips against hers. She could feel his tongue wiggling into her mouth as he pressed her body against the door. He forcefully grabs one of her legs then yanks it up to her waist while holding her body against the door, he begins to grind raging hard boner against the thin clothe that covered her private area. The feelings sent shivers up her spine, making her chest rise up in a frenzy. A thin line of saliva connected their lips as they separated, nose still touching, her big blue eyes stared straight into his green emeralds.

"My god, I need to leave." She moaned. That kiss was different than last time. It was more passionate and hot, making her blood boil for his touch. All those feelings for him she kept inside were coming back, stronger than ever, much to the young woman's horror.

"Why?" He asked her. Closing his eyes while rubbing his nose against her, pecking her to kiss him again. Only for her head to turn to the side, her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes looked foggy and dazed.

"Cause if I stay I might do something I'll regret." She said. Adrien lets go of her leg, gently grabbing her by the chin, he pulls her face towards his.

"What happens in my mansion, stays in my mansion" Adrien purred before pressing his lips against her. Both his hand made their way to her behind, lifting her body up again, he moves it over to the bed. Gently laying her small body on the bed, he wasted no time pulling her panties down to her feet, exposing her wet pink flower. Adjusting her body so that her lower half was at the edge, he gets on his knees then pressed his lips against her flower while his nose rubs against her blue pubic hair.

"You smell wonderful." Adrien said before pressing his tongue against her clit. The blue haired girl gasped before her hands clasp over her mouth. trying her best not to scream as he worked his magic. His wet hot tongue rubs against her sensitive spot, sending shivers up her spine. Her hips were moving up and down, trying to get his tongue to move at every inch of her. One of her hands even moved from her mouth to his head, pushing him down a bit, forcing him to lick more. Adrien grabbed her by the wrist then yanked her upper body up as he got to his feet. Her face was flushed and dazed, with a pink blush on her cheeks that connected over her nose. Adrien bends over kisses her lips, sticking his tongue into her small mouth while one of his hand gently lifts Marinette top up and above her head when they separated. Her exposed breast made the blood in his veins boil.

"Your so beautiful." Adrien moaned as he stared down at the now naked girl sitting on one of his guest beds. He stood up in front of her and begins to remove his shirt. As he did this, Marinette eyes wonder from his amazing six pack abs to his blonde happy trail line that led to a raging hard boner staring at her. Without a second thought, and possible high on the moment, she reaches over to his basketball strap. Pulling the silver fabric down, she gasped at the sight of his raging hard member.

"Wow, your big for your age." Marinette said with a blush on her face. Adrien looks to the side of the room with a blush on his face. That sexual courage he had earlier seem to have disappeared. Although that didn't stop Marinette's hand from wrapping it self around his long piece of meat. She gently strokes his member with one hand while holding his hips steady with the other. He closes his eyes, letting out a long breath of pleasure, Marinette smiles as she presses her lips to his tip.

Letting out a low hissing sound, Adrien gently rest one of his hands on her head as he watches his member disappear in her mouth. She looked so sweet and hot at the same time to him. Like a sweet mixed spice candy to him. It was so hot he felt his cock becoming more harder than he could ever imagine. Marinette was looking up at him as she moves her head back and forward on his member.

"For a sweet girl, you really act dirty." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. Marinette slowly removes his cock from her mouth before giving Adrien a wink.

"For a sweet buy, your really packing." Marinette said before pressing her lips to his tip as if she was kissing his cock.

"So..." Adrien started. "I am really your first?"

"Adrien I swear to god..." Marinette muttered.

"No, not like that! It's just...your going to be my first too. I just wanted you to know that." Adrien said. The blue haired girl sighed as she stood up from her sitting position.

"Your such an asshole." Marinette muttered.

"Why?"

"You always know how to set the mood."

"Well I guess I am an asshole then."

"You are, but your **my** asshole now.." She said as she leans her body close to his. He watches her lips press against his in a soft gently kiss. It was short lived however when a surge of pain went up his spine. "And you better not go gloat to your buds about this." She said, Adrien looks down to where the pain was coming from and saw It was her hand squeezing his member violently. Adrien separate from her to groan in pain. When she lets go of his member, she grabbed him by his shoulder then threw him on top of the bed. His face turns from pink to red when he saw her climbing back on top of the bed. She climbs on top of his body, adjust his member a certain way, she slowly makes it slide inside her. Biting her bottom lip as she tries to move herself, but the feeling happening in between her legs was to much for her.

"Oh god..." Marinette moaned. She leans her body backwards, allowing his member to go deeper inside of her as she grinds her hips. Her mind was in cloud nine right now, she was so into her world of pleasure that she didn't notice Adrien grabbing her by her arm, then yanking her body down like she did him, snapping her from her bubble of heaven. Being pulled onto all four, Adrien adjust himself above her body. She looked over her shoulder to see the hot predator that was about to take her virginity. He slowly inserts his cock into her wet folds, causing her to moan his name out loud.

"Oh Adrien!" Marinette moans as a smile appears on her face. His length was thrusting into her wet folder faster than he could think. His body was functioning on it own, while his mind was in its own bubble of lust and happiness. He never dreamed in his life that he would experience something this amazing, but here it was, this unrealistic sensation only the woman he loved can bring him.

"Oh god Marinette! This feels amazing!" Marinette moaned. Her head was pressing against the pillow as her blonde lover pounded the daylights out of her. She could feel her insides forming into his shape with every thrust he sent into her. Her nails were digging into the covers while her mind was trying to find its way back to controlling her body. Adrien leans his body forward, pressing his chest against her back, one of his hands press on to hers as the other held her by her hip. She felt his warm breath brush against her ear before whispering:

"I'm going to cum..." Adrien whispered. Marinette was about to separate from him, but was stopped when he held her down by wrapping his arm from her hip to her stomach.

"Adrien let me go, don't cum in me." She begged.

"Why not?" He whispered. His voice alone made her eyes widen in shock. She could feel his thrust moving faster, going in deeper inside her.

"Adrien please, not inside me." She begged, her mind was foggy at this point and body was becoming shaky, like it was preparing for him.

"Why not? A little clone of me inside you? You carrying my child, showing everyone in the world who you belong to?" Adrien whispered. "The thought alone drives me crazy."

Marinette struggles to get away from him, but can't. her legs felt like jello and her mind was stuck in a jail of pleasure that refuse to obey any command she gave it. he pressed his body against her, pushing it into the mattress, trapping her as his teeth nipples on her earlobe. It was to much for the girl, she came, coating his cock in her juices. Her wet walls began to squeeze his cock violently, begging him to cum into her. The young man bites his bottom lip before removing himself from her wet folds, cumming on her back.

"Oh my god!" Adrien moaned, his body falls on top of her as he begins to hyperventilate. Marinette brain was still trapped in cloud nine when the blonde fell on her.

"God your heavy." Marinette moaned. Adrien chuckles at her words before rolling off her. The two laid on top of the covers for a bit before deciding to crawl under it. With the last of his strentgh, he leans over to the side of the bed then pressed a button that turned off the light. Marinette lays her head on his chest before closing her eyes, Adrien looks down at the sleeping figure on top of his chest. A smile forms on his face before as he drifts into complete bliss.

* * *

"What an amazing night." Adrien thought to himself as he held the woman of his dreams.

"I know right." A voice spoke, Adrien and Marinette turn their head to see Ladybug standing in the kitchen way.

"Ladybug!?" Adrien asked before letting go Marinette. "Ladybug, what are you doing here!?"

"Oh, I just came to see who replaced me." Ladybug said. Marinette stared at the blue haired girl for a bit before walking over to her. She stands right next to the girl before breaking down into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked with the worlds most confused face on.

"How you can't see." Ladybug said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Oh Adrien, you just had a **_wet dream_** about _**my real self**_. Such a naughty boy you are." Ladybug said before removing her mask. The color on Adrien face drains from his body, leaving a ghostly white shade of a human.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked wide eyed. The two Marinette wink at the blonde boy.

"Now, its time to wake up." Marinette said before Ladybug threw her Yo-yo straight to his face.

* * *

15 year old Adrien eyes pop wide open to his bedroom window that was producing a dim light that brighten the room. Adrien rose from his covers and looks around the area to see that Ladybug and Marinette was right, he was dreaming! And by dam it was the best dream he ever had in his young life! He jumps out of his bed then runs over to his computer. Plagg, who slept on a small pillow near the screen, moves and groans before looking at Adrien.

"What are you doing, its 5AM." Plagg groaned.

"I had an amazing dream Plagg! I MUST WRITE IT DOWN IN MY FANFICS!" Adrien shouted as the Word page pops up on his screen.

"I have read your fanfics, you should be ashamed!" Plagg said before rolling on his pillow to fall asleep again. As the WORD loads, Adrien suddenly realized:

"OH MY GOD MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!" Adrien shouted in shock. The words alone made him fall off his seat as he blushes ear to ear.

"YES I KNOW!" Plagg shouted. "NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

* * *

 _ **Adrien: You all thought Kikkie wrote this Fanfic? But it was I, ADRIEN AGRESTE! :D**_

 _ **Kikkie: LMFAO BEST JOJO MEME EVER!**_

 _ **Adrien: Hehehehe! I am just kidding, Kikkie wrote this story.**_

 _ **Kikkie: Thank you Adrien! And thank you for reading! Please review!**_

 _ **Adrien: And also tell her what you think, she's thinking about making a bonus chapter.**_

 _ **Kikkie: 3**_


End file.
